Heart's Medicine: Season One/Diagnostics
This is the first episode of Heart's Medicine: Season One. Prologue *''Heart's Medicine: Season One'' *Starts at the Little Creek Hospital. *Meet the Little Creek Family. *John Summers, the Head of Diagnostics. *Robin Fisher, the Plastic Surgeon. *Daniel Summers, the General Practicioner. *Connor McCoy, the Pediatrician. *Ruth Phelps, the Lab Worker. *Chance Foley, the Prenatal Specialist. *And Allison Heart, the Resident of Little Creek Hospital. *The title appeared: Heart's Medicine: Season One, from the creators of Delicious. Intro *It started at the beginning, there was a victim dying in the traffic jam crash, in the rain. *John: Could I get some help over here?! *John: Anyone?! *Allison gets out of the car. *John: Oh Miss, please help me!!! *Allison: ...I ...I ...don't think I can... *John: Please... Can you just get my bag? I need to apply pressure to the wound. *Allison gets the bag for John. *This bag is heavy, and it's flipped, so things are scattered. *Allison: I... I..didn't mean to... *John: That doesn't matter now, just help me get the tools I need? *Allsion gets the tools he needs. Start with bandage. *Then the bottle. *Next the stitching needle. *After that is heartbeat. *John: That's all of them. Now, you'll have to help me out even more, sit down next to me? *Allison goes down next to Allison. *John: I... don't think I can do this! *John: ...miss! ...miss! Are you okay? *Allison: I think so... *John: It's okay, miss! you only need to hold pressure on the wound! *John: HOLD DOWN on the wound when I say NOW! Ready? *John: Three! Two! One! NOW! *Allison holds down the pressure. *Allison: Uhm... I... I don't feel his heartbeat anymore... *John: Then I'm really going to need your help! *John: Hold this. Every time I say "PUMP!", PRESS TWICE on the pump! *Allison hold the pump. *John: PUMP! *John: PUMP! *John: PUMP! *He wakes up. *John: We did it! *John: Take a look... miss... *Allison: ...Allison Heart.... *John: Well, take a look, Allison, you just saved this man's life! *Allison: Well... I... I... just did what you told me to... *John: Nonsense, I can reginize talent when I see it! *Allison and John head into the Little Creek Hospital, into the lobby. *John: Ah, there you are! *Allison: John!!! *Allison and John gave a hug. *John: Has it been 6 years already? *John: I can't believe you're already starting your residency today. *John: You'll see many specialties here, like pediatrics, plastic surgery, lab-work amd even a prenatal specialist... *John: ...but we'll start with my specialty. Come, walk with me... *Allison follows John into the diagnosis. Shift 1 *Allison and John enter the Diagnosis. *John: Go on and get dresses behind the dressing screen and then we can get started. *Allison goes to the dressing screen to get dressed. She is wearing a doctor coat. *John: It aleady suits you... *John: Now, then. Shall I refresh your memory as to basic diagnosis? Step-by-step *John: Every patient who comes in will sit first in one of these waiting chairs. *John: The hearts above each patient represent their overall health. You want them to leave with as many hearts as is possible. *John: First, click on the patient... *John: Then, click on the station that is represented in the patient's speech bubble. *John: Good! *John: Click on the patient again, then on the station in the picture. *John: Excellent! *John: Now it's time to examine the patient. Go ahead and click on them. *John: This patient has a sore spot. Normally you'll need to find these with your magnifying glass, though we'll point this first one out for you. *John: You found a sore spot, now click it to make note of it. *John: That was easy, right? But pay attention, next time you'll be asked to find two sore spots. *John: There are other treatments, but I will refresh your memory as to those when the time comes. *John: This patient is feeling much better. Let's get them on their way. *John: The more hearts a patient leaves with, the better your evaluation score. *Allison: Do patients need to be checked out individually? *John: Not at all. In fact, discharging several patients at once gives you bonus points for efficiency. *John: One more important thing, Allison... *John: If a patient loses all of their hearts I will have to intervene, and will be forced to deduct from your evaluation score. *John: Fear not! It happens to the best of us from time to time. I'm sure you'll do great! *John: Let's get started, shall we? *Allison gets started. *John: See... you're doing great! I told you you were a natural! Shift 2 *John enters the diagnosis, while Allison is bringing a tray of cookies to the desk. *Allison: I thought I;d bring in cookies for everyone, I made them from scratch. *John: How sweet! Are they um... sugar free? *Allison: No, sorry. *John: No matter, we'll bring them around to the rest of the stall, later. *Allison go. Before the event *Connor enters the room. *Connor: It's been three weeks, John. Where are my flu vaccines? *Connor: My kids are some of the most at risk in the city! *John: I am well acquainted with the community my hospital serves, Dr. McCoy! *Connor: I want those vaccines by the end of the week or you can find yourself another pediatrician! *Connor walks to the tray, bumped, and make the cookies scattered. *Connor: DARNIT! *Connor leaves the room. *Allison: It'a my fault, John. I shouldn't have left them on the counter. I'll get them. During the shift *Allison picks up 10 cookies scattered around the room. After *Allison: That's all of them! *Allison: Though maybe we shouldn't eat them anymore... Shift 3 *There was a person going into the room and lays down. *Allison walks to the person laying in the bed. *Allison: John, could you take a look at this, please? *Dex: "Cough. Is it serious?" *John: You have a very nasty staph infection. Mr... *Dex: Call me 'Dex'. *John: Well, Des. You should have come to us weeks ago. *John: We'll need to treat this immediately. Dr. Heart, take the lead if you would. During the shift *Allison does 7 gestures in the order: *First **Counterclockwise **Moving back and fourth *Second **Goes left **Counterclockwise (3 times) **Goes down After *John: This will do for now, Allison. Dex, I'm going to admit you for observation. *Dex: I'll take my chances. Now you just send me the bill and I'll be on my way. *John: Don't be ridiculous! You could lose your leg, or worse. *Dex: You just send me the bill and I'll pay it. The rest is none of your business. *Dex leaves the room. *Allison Shouldn't we do something? *John: You'll meet quite a few patients like these, I'm afraid. *John: Patients that just can't accept they are sick and need treatment. Shift 4 *Robin enters the Diagnostics. *John: Good morning, Robin. Are those the patient history files? *John walks to Robin. *Robin: No, actually Daniel sent these over. *John: Aha! So, he does need my help. Let me have a look. *Robin: Actually, John. Daniel asked ME to consult his patient. *Robin and John pulls the folders. *The papers dropped. *John: I'm- I'm sorry, Robin. *Robin: Sigh. I have a patient waiting for me, John. *Allison: Please, let me help. During the shift *Allison tidys up the papers. After *Robin: Thank you, Allison. We didn't get a chance to formally meet. *Robin: I'm Robin Fisher, head of plastic surgery. *Robin: John and I were once married, in case that wasn't obvious. *Robin: I have some things to take care of right now... *Robin: But if you ever need someone to talk to I've posted my schedule in the break room. *Robin leaves the Diagnosis, letting Allison go at a normal day. Shift 5 *Ruth and the surgeon enter the Diagnosis. *Ruth: Here's the outpatient ward. *Gabriel: Yes, sam eplace it was last time. *John: Allison, this is Dr. Gabriel Holt, he's the head of Cardiology at Mercy Health, the largest hospital in the area... *Gabriel: ...but not as easy as this one! John tells me you have an interest in cardiology after your residency. *Allison: I... er... I want to make heart attacks much less common. *John: We'll just be over here, observing. Before the event *"He collapsed in the shower! Please, help us!" *John: He's going into toxic shock! *John: We'll need to stabilize him before we can get him into surgery. *Dex gets into the bed and lays down. *John: Hold him down while I sedate him! During the shift *Allison helps Dex, tapping him. *John: Dr. Heart, please continue with the other patients, I'll call you when I need your help. *Dex starts to shake. *John: Dr. Heart, some help please! *Allison taps Dex again. *John: Dr. Heart, some help please! *Allison taps Dex once again. Afterward *John: Your husband will be fine... for now. *Dex's wife: I told him to come back...He'd been out of work for a while. The bank... *John starts to shake. *John: oh... wo... *And John fell down to the ground because of seizure. *Gabriel: He's having a seizure *Gabriel: Dr. Heart! *Allison: ... *Gabriel: RUTH!!! *Ruth enters the room, surprising. *Gabriel: Call Mercy Health!! John's having a heart-attack!!!